Ed, Edd n Eddy: The CN Wars
by kenny plain
Summary: When the eds receive some strange items from the mail they earn the greatest job ever...as superheros undercover ( Chapter 1 is back up)
1. Chapter 1

Eddy was walking home when he saw a large parcel next to his front door as usual he would take it to his room and tear open the box and found A strange Jewel attached to a string a a blade handle right next to it.

" What the heck is this supposed to be A museum artifact? " Eddy asked as he puts on the necklace of the strange jewel when suddenly he was engulfed in a white light. Suddenly he saw a creature with four sets of wings

" HEY! Who the heck are you and where the heck am I?" Eddy asked

" I see you the rumors are true about you and you anger Eddy.

The man took off the robe to reveal himself to be a Dragonoid with four sets of wings

The man waved his hand in front of Eddy and suddenly the pendant Eddy was wearing started to glow and his blade started to reconstruct itself

" Listen Eddy because this information is critical. The Cartoon Network Universe is in a large dilemma and we need you help to correct the evil happening

" Wait why me?" Eddy asked

" Because beside your movie Big Picture Show your show has been #1 on Cartoon Network before you were cancelled due to completion." the Dragonoid said

" Ok but who are you?" Eddy asked

" I am Apollonir, Guardian of the Fire Pendant and teacher of your ancestors. Now we must prepare our fighting skills." Apollonir said as Eddy started training as he learn how to use his blade and how his transforms into a sword, and he also learn attacks such as Angry Explosion, Final Flame (Final Flash), Burning Attack.

" Now we must do one more thing?" Apollonir said

" What's that?" Eddy asked

" To meet up with the pendants holders of Water, or in your case your friend Double D." Apollonir said as Eddy was transported back to his room as he rushed towards Double D's house


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy raced himself towards his friend double d house, Once inside he finds double d sitting on his bed staring off into space who also had the same pendant as eddy's only the Jewel color was light blue

" Yo Double D are you ok?" Eddy asked as he waves his hand in front of his friend face

Inside Double D's head He was breathing heavily after mastering attacks of his own which he calls Ice Ring (Galactic Donut), Dry Ice Attack (Big Bang Attack) and Water Bomb (Photon Bomber)

" Congratulations Eddward you successfully mastered some attacks for your journey of saving the multi verse" a gigantic frog-like creature with huge legs said

" Thank you Frosch but just like my friends you can call Double D" Double D said to his teacher/guardian

" Now here's a thing your friend Eddy is inside your room and he the holder of the pendant of fire" Frosch started

" I see it must be his density to save this multivrse along side with me" Double D processed

" Correct now exit this world and I'll see you later" Frosch said as for Double D reality returned to normal as he found himself sitting on his bed next to eddy

" Oh Eddy I see you have you're pendant as well" Double D said

" Yeah but we need to get over to Ed's place since he has-

" The Pendant of Electricity" Ed said as he walked inside Eddy room wearing the same pendant as the other eds but his Jewel color was yellow

Suddenly the same light that eddy experience absorb him appeared as Eddy found himself back in the same training area but now he realizes that not only he is there but also Apollonir, Double D, Frosch, Ed and his guardian which appeared Knight covered in armor

" Ed who is that near you?" Double D asked

" I am Lars Lion, teacher of Eds ancestors and you must be Eddward and Eddy" Lars said as the two eds nodded " And now I see we're all catch up on what we need to do" Lars asked

" Yes With multiple universes in danger the eds will have to join forces with the Cartoon Network Justice System or the C.N.J.S" Frosch said

" Where the heck is that located?" Eddy asked

" It is located in another universe that we can access with your pendants " Apollonir said " To use this power is to think of a location and then you'll be transported there " Apollonir explained

Soon the three Eds thought of the C.N.J.S and of their Future adventures when suddenly the three Jewels open a portal

" I guess this is what our teachers meant by being transported there. Shall we head off gentlemen?" double d asked as his friends

" Oh yeah. Next Stop is the Cartoon Network Justice System" Eddy yelled as he was the first to jump into the portal followed Ed and then Double D

* * *

Any ideas to better improve my stories pm me

List of Attacks

Eddy- Angry Explosion, Final Flame (Final Flash), Burning Attack

Edd- Ice Ring (Galactic Donut), Dry Ice Attack (Big Bang Attack) and Water Bomb (Photon Bomber)

Ed- Shocking Ball, Thunder Flash Attack, Electric Breaker (Stardust Breaker)


	3. Chapter 3

The portal opened up into a large city as the Eds falls out and they gazed the city, which appear that Business seems to be booming.

"Wow, this place is enormous. How are we going to find the C.N.J.S building?" Eddy said when suddenly Ed's stomach growled in hunger.

"I'm hungry" Ed said as the other 2 Ed's stomach growls as well.

"I guess that we should take a little lunch break before we progress." Double D said when suddenly they trio was meet by their guardians Apollonir, Frosch, and Lars.

"Warriors, we come to you with urgent news. We believe that there's another warrior in the area of our location." Lars informed  
As the ancestors told the location, The Eds ran towards the location, luckily for Ed it was a restaurant. The restaurant had an outdoor Chinese theme with a few gardens. The food was a mixture of Chinese, American, Latin and French.

"FOOD!" Ed yelled in happiness as he started to slurp down several Chinese bowls, eating many burritos etc.

"Oh well we'll get him later." Eddy said as he and Double D came closer to the whereabouts of the fourth warrior until they see a young male teen wearing a green scarf dark blue shirt and brown khaki's eating three crepes.

"Hey Clayf, I guess you were right. They did come after us." The boy said when suddenly the Eds (minus Ed) and the young teen were engulfed in white light when Eddy & Double D was standing was in the training area which the Eds was in earlier. Only difference was now there was a brown warrior wielding a staff.

"It seems this of 4 has now unite." the large warrior knowing Ed was still slurping other customer's food. "I am Clayf guardian/ancestor of the Earth pendant. In addition, this is Lenny. I already taught him a few techniques for your grand adventure." Clayf said as the 3 were returned to reality. A few seconds later the sound of someone clearing their voice was heard as the turned their heads they a squad of 16 men in black and a man who was wearing a white suit holding Ed by his jacket and pushed him to the others.

"I believe that is yours. Also, I am expected a payment for all the food his has eaten." The man said

"Oh…dare I ask, but how much is the bill?" Double D asked

"$396.77" The man said as he handed his hand out expecting for money as Eddy simply walks up and hands him a single bill.

"What is this?" the man asked

"A 500 Eddy dollar consider it a i.o.u." Eddy said as the man skin turned red

"Ninja Army get rid of them." the man said as he simply walks away and the 16 men divided into 4 groups to take on each of the young men.

With Eddy…

Eddy blocked a punch from the first ninja and uses his legs to kick the first one through a glass table. Suddenly Ninja 2 and 3 grabs Eddy's arms and held him while the 4th Ninja was about to punch Eddy in his face Eddy kicks him in his jaw and Eddy started to glow red.  
"Burning Attack!." Eddy then kicked both Ninja 2 and 3 across their heads.

With Double D…

Double D thought of the idea to freeze the Ninja's legs and the idea started to work until the Ninja 5-8 started to force their way out.  
"Ice Ring." Double D yelled as the 4 ninja's was frozen in place.

With Ed…

Ed was staring at the Ninja's 9-12, which was coming towards him. "Thunder Flash Attack." Ed launched his fist towards to the ground as it paralyzed the four "And now Shocking Ball." Ed clinched his fist into a ball then hurls it to the 4 paralyzed ninja's

With Lenny

Lenny had used his Earth Sinking ability to twist the ground causing the Ninja 13-16. The 4 came together and looked towards the man who was clapping slowly.

"Congratulations boys, I overhearing that you guys are looking for the Cartoon Network Justice System correct?" the man asked as the 4 nods "Well your looking at the place right here follow me." the man said as the eds follow him to the center of the restaurant as he pressed a button on his remote and the 4 was shocked when the restaurant was transformed into a blue building with 10 separate rooms and many people was working diligently.

" My name is Ralph and I'm the head boss. Here's how the system works. We used teleportation devices to send people like you to the universe that are in danger of threats that are hidden to them. Now you guys will be sent to dimension that needs help of a recent threat that appears. Don't worry we already sent someone down there so after you complete the mission you will come back with him and the bad guys. Also here in this P.D.A you be given mission info and updates." Ralph said as the four got to one of the separate rooms and suddenly a white appears and suddenly the 4 was teleported to the unknown dimension.

* * *

Any ideas to better improve my stories pm me

List of Attacks

Eddy- Angry Explosion, Final Flame (Final Flash), Burning Attack

Edd- Ice Ring (Galactic Donut), Dry Ice Attack (Big Bang Attack) and Water Bomb (Photon Bomber)

Ed- Shocking Ball, Thunder Flash Attack, Electric Breaker (Stardust Breaker)

Lenny- Earth Sinking, Brave Punisher, Earth Storm (Multiple Ki blasts of stones/rocks)


End file.
